


XO

by firerwolf



Series: Spartan IV [9]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firerwolf/pseuds/firerwolf





	XO

“What did you just say to me?” Spartan Commander Sarah Palmer snapped, setting her hands on her hips.

Tom tried his hardest not to smile at the Spartan, knowing it would turn her annoyance to anger very quickly if he did. He just couldn’t help but be amused at her reaction and that she was the only person on the entire ship that would talk to him like this. Anyone else would have taken pause at the idea of talking back to their Captain. “I said that you’re the acting XO of Infinity,” Captain Lasky answered.

“So you’ve lost your mind,” Palmer said before letting out a long breath, trying to keep her calm. “What could make you think that that’s a good idea?”

“You’re the best person for the job, Palmer.” Sarah shot him a look and Tom allowed himself a slight smile. That seemed to agitate her more and Palmer stepped forward and placed her hands on his decks, leaning down to him in, if it were anyone other than him, an intimidating manor. But Tom had learned a long time ago that her anger wasn’t any physical threat to him and that moments like this it wasn’t a threat to their relationship. “My decision is final.”

“You’re making a mistake,” Sarah pressed, clearly not having given up the idea of changing his mind. “I am not a bridge kind of officer.”

“That’s nonsense and you know it,” Lasky refuted, shaking his head slightly. He let his smile drop and he put on a more serious face. “You’re an excellent officer and have done fine working in the ops center. Commanding the ship from time to time is something I’m absolutely sure that you can handle.”

Palmer rolled her eyes and stepped away from his desk. She started pacing slowly, trying to come up with an argument. “I thought we were friends,” she finally said, having decided what angle she wanted to argue from. “Why would you tether me to the ship like this?”

“Don’t try to pull that line,” Lasky snapped, frowning now. He didn’t like her trying to use emotional arguments like that against him. “You’re already obligated to remain on the ship as Spartan Commander, no matter how hard you try to avoid that reality.” Tom had plenty of experience with Palmer’s attempts to get into the field when she was needed on the ship to direct the Spartans. “And you’re only acting XO, that’s not necessarily permanent. We’re a team, aren’t we? I trust you to be able to fill the position while I look for someone to fill the position.”

Tom could almost hear the curse words running through Palmer’s head as she glared at him. She only kept them to herself as he was her Captain. “Low blow,” was all she said, clearly unhappy with him using his own emotional argument. “I want a guarantee it isn’t permanent.”

“I can’t give you that,” Lasky informed her. “I just can’t lie and tell you that you won’t be the perfect person for the job.” Palmer rolled her eyes but Tom ignored her. She may not like being an officer or being on the ship during combat operations, but she was a better officer than she liked to admit. He set his elbows on his desk and lightly crossed his forearms as he leaned forward. “You are acting XO of Infinity, Spartan Commander Palmer. Congratulations.”

“I hate you,” Palmer muttered.

“No, you don’t,” Tom asserted as he leaned back in his chair and fought the urge to put his hands behind his head as though he were relaxing. That might be pushing his luck and make her genuinely angry at him. “That is all,” he said, dismissing her. “Though I’m off duty in a couple hours if you’d like to share some scotch to celebrate you’re possibly temporary promotion.”

“We’ll see,” Sarah responded before she curtly turned and marched out of his ready room. Tom knew she would be there. She just needed time to let it sink in and realize that it wasn’t as bad as she felt it was. He was just happy to have an XO again and one that he knew he could trust. He, and all of Infinity needed the stability.


End file.
